


by the way, what the hell are morals?

by Ariesgirl666



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Missing Scene, Suicide Notes, a copy of moby dick, trigger warning: suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: JD visits Veronica's family.(the missing scene from the movie/musical)





	by the way, what the hell are morals?

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" by Set It Off.

It feels weird entering the Sawyer residence through the front door, but JD shrugs and rings the doorbell anyway.

The door opens to reveal a suburban housewife and, sitting on an armchair is her husband, the epitome of what he’d pictured Veronica’s parents looking like.

“Can we help you?” Mrs. Sawyer asks.   
JD puts on his best smile. “You must be Mrs. Sawyer. I’m Jason Dean, one of Veronica’s friends from school.”   
“Oh,” Mrs. Sawyer says, beaming. “Veronica’s told us all about you!”

“Has she,” JD says through his smile. “May I come in?”

“Veronica’s not home at the moment,” Mrs. Sawyer says.   
“I’m actually here to see you,” JD replies. Mrs. Sawyer opens the door wider to allow him into a traditional suburban foyer.   
He shakes Mr. Sawyer’s hand, reintroduces himself -“Jason Dean, sir, but my friends call me JD” -and takes a seat on the loveseat across from where Veronica’s parents sit, faces serious.

“Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer, has Veronica told you about her…suicidal impulses?” He tries to keep a straight face as he says it, but he can just picture Veronica’s face when she hears about this -her red mouth opening into a tiny o (like a bullet wound in a dumb jock’s chest) -, and it’s difficult not to smile.

“Suicidal impulses?” Mrs. Sawyer says, hand on her chest. “My God!”   
JD puts on his most solemn face. “I guess she didn’t feel comfortable sharing it with you,” he says with a nod. “She’s become more and more depressed since Heather Chandler died -I’m sure you can understand that.”

“Oh, and they were so close!” Mrs. Sawyer said.

JD put a hand over his mouth to cover the creeping grin. Were all adults this stupid?

“It must be those MTV video games,” Mr. Sawyer mutters under his breath.   
“I would recommend keeping her away from sharp objects, closed garage doors, and the like,” JD recommends, trying to keep the cheerfulness out of his tone.  
They both nod fervently, like the stupid blank slates they are. “One more thing.” JD reaches forward and places Moby Dick on the table. “This is Veronica’s book. Some of her comments are…very disturbing.”

"All the long silences, the time she spends alone in her room...I-I thought she was just being a teenager!” Mrs. Sawyer stammers. “I’m afraid so,” says JD, and then, because he can’t help himself -“Martha Dunnstock was also ‘just being a teenager’ when she threw herself off of the old mill bridge. Something to think about.”

He stands. “Have a good day now.” They’re too busy gasping at the suicide notes “Veronica” scrawled in the margins of Moby Dick to reply. He’s particularly proud of the Baudelaire quote he slipped in on the last page -“My heart is lost; the beasts have eaten it.”

Hopefully, Veronica will appreciate the thought he put into it.

He lets himself out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly just a writing exercise to practice JD's pov, but I ended up thinking it was good enough to post.


End file.
